


School Days: World Warped

by Mizell3220



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizell3220/pseuds/Mizell3220
Summary: 15 year old, Yuuto Kaito is transported into the bizarre world of School Days, and has two goals in mind. To go back home, and to save the characters of School Days from ending up dead. Can he do it, or will he die in the process? (Rating and Genre may change as it continues)





	School Days: World Warped

"Ugh, I hate this! Why is it so freaking complicated?!"

I sigh as I slam my face on the desk.

Anyways, hi there! I'm Yuuto! Yuuto Kaito. I'm a 15 year old boy who's school year is almost over. I have blonde spiky-ish hair, light blue eyes, and a somewhat girly appearence.

So, you're probably wondering why I almost gave myself a concussion, and I can explain. But first, you need to know about my love for School Days.

School Days is a visual novel released in April 2005 as an adult game for Windows, and soon spawned a frachise with a manga in 2007, and anime which released the same month as the manga ended (July 2007), spin offs such as Cross Days and Shiny Days, and an HD makeover of the original game in 2010.

As for myself, I watched the anime first because of it's reputation of being the worst anime of all time, and for some reason...I liked it. Yes, in a non-ironic way.

Yeah, I'll admit..it's pretty bad..but for some reason, it got me interested into the series. Not to mention it's ending.

Anyways, I've been a fan for about a year now, and I thought it was finally time to get the visual novel...Until I realized how hard it is.

It includes you to get torrents and all that crap, but I am not getting tracked down the police.

I can't really ask my parents either because...it's a hentai game. (Not that I want it for the hentai)

And well, here I am.

Welp, I guess that's it. Time to give up.

But as I move my cursor to exit the window, a pop-up appears and blocks the X.

'Try out the premium School Days HQ experience for absolutely free! Click here to download.'

Now, one part of me is going 'Hell Yeah!' but the other is fully aware that this might be a virus.

This might be a dumb decision, but I'm taking my chances. But if there is any torrent bullcrap, I'm out.

I click on the pop-up and it sends me to a website that only had the download button, and nothing else. Kinda suspicious, but I'm not judging.

I click on the download button, and it starts installing. Within seconds, it is completed.

Wow. That was really fast.

But, I notice something strange.

Usually, these type of files are .Exe files, but this was an .AI file.

This is strange, becuase Adobe Illustrator is Graphic Design software, and I'm pretty sure you cannot run a game with that type of file.

Damn it, I think I was tricked..

I click on the file, but it takes me to a blank window. I wait, and I wait, and I wait...but nothing.

Yep, it's official. It was probably a virus. I should've saw it coming. I should just watch TV or something.

But as I reach for the power button, and notice something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw it. The title screen.

I was then filled to the brim with excitement. I did it. I actually did it!

As I press the start button, it takes me to a screen saying 'Please wait.' It was black text on a white screen. As I wait, I notice the white screen becomes brighter, and brighter, to the point where I turned away. What the hell is going?!

And then suddenly, I'm blown back, and I hit my head against a shelf.

My vision becomes more and more blurry.

And the last thing before I pass out, is the computer automatically shut off.

...

...Oh...My head...

I slowly get up, and opened my eyes. Something...was wrong. My bedroom, didn't look like my bedroom.

Instead of the dark blue wallpaper, it was pure white. My bed was more generic, and it there were posters on the wall that I don't remember putting there.

I touch the back of my head, which still hurts.

"OW!" I let out, but I noticed something different.

"What the-" I then cover my mouth.

My voice..is higher pitched then usual.

I look at my hand, and I noticed something else was wrong.

My hand...looks animated. Like in an anime or someth-...

I shakily get up off the floor, and walked to a dresser, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I screamed.

I am an anime character! Though my main features like my hair and eye color remained the same, but my face and skin was more smooth, and I almost looked like a full on anime girl.

Heck, my voice nearly sounds like one of an anime girl. Geez, I knew I kinda looked like one in real life, but this too much!

Anyways, what the heck is going on?! Where are am I, and why do I look like this?

I sit on the bed, and I noticed something on it.

It was a folded up uniform and a tie.

I didn't pay much attention at first, but the more I looked at it, the more familiar it got.

Then, it came to me. They were from School Days. Which means...

I'm in School Days!

While I am freaked out, think of what I can do with this opportunity! I can join the characters, be among them, and stop everything from ending in disaster!

But, my thoughts are interupted when the alarm clock on my desk goes off.

Does this mean I have school? That definitely explains the uniform though.

I grab the clothes, and walked out of the room, trying the find the bathroom. Once I found it, I went in and changed.

Something strange is that the bathroom is extremely close to mine. It's weird, but hey! I was able to do my normal morning routine!

After getting ready and finished changing, I walked back into the room, and started thinking.

So...how am I actually gonna get to the school? I have no directions after all.

I continue to look around the room and noticed something hanging on the closet, a backpack!

I pick it up and started going through it. I found paper, a notebook, pens, a wallet, and a flip phone. Once I found the phone, I placed it in my pocket. Then, I found a letter. A letter from my 'parents'.

I opened it and read it.

But, it basically said that they were going to be gone for a few years, because they found a job in another country. They said they would visit me once in a while, but I would have to take care of myself.

Pretty half-baked, but what should I expect? It's a generic reason for why parents are gone in anime.

Also on the letter is the way to get to the train station. This should come in handy.

Letter in hand, I put on the backpack, walk out of the room, and went downstairs.

Before I exited, I noticed a bento on the table.

Guessing that it is my lunch, I grabbed it and walked out.

I look around me, and it everything seems like your regular anime town. But that dosen't make it uninteresting to look at.

I follow the directions on the letter, and a few minutes later, I arrive at a train station. Guess I'm taking the train.

But as I continue to look around, I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye.

Someone with a school uniform, and purple hair.

Kotonoha Katsura.


End file.
